1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of shipping and storaging equipment. Specifically it relates to nestable and stackable storage and shipping equipment. More particularly it relates to improvements for securing material being handled in an end nesting stackable container.
2. Background Information
An end nesting stackable container is one which fits inside other like containers yet also stacks one on top of another. This combination of features allows for ease in shipping and storing material held in the containers by use of the stacking feature. Also the containers may be cost effectively shipped empty by use of the nesting feature because many empty nested containers take only the space of one filled container.
End nesting stackable containers are used throughout the world for shipping and storing and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,343 to Thacker, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, the currently employed containers have no means for securely holding material being shipped or stored. While the idea of securely holding loads inside a container used for shipping is not new, the currently employed methods are either temporary in nature or frustrate the nesting feature of the container which is the subject matter of this invention. It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a means for securing material being shipped wherein the means is attached to the container, yet is movable to allow the container to nest easily.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is directed at the shipping of glass plate or more specifically at glass automotive windshields. In this embodiment the load requires rigid containment within the end nesting stackable container to avoid damage during shipping Further, the glass plates or windshields must not be damaged by the means used for securing the load. Currently, glass windshields are commonly broken during shipping. While containment measures are employed, they do not allow the units to nest and they provide for little variation of glass panel size. Therefore, a need clearly exists for a safe, cost effective way to ship and store glass panels or windshields.
In addressing this need, it is another object of the invention to firmly contain glass plates or windshields within an end nesting stackable container It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for securing a load within an end nesting stackable container which does not damage the load.